the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wizoomer95/"Victor and Sweet might be really annoying, but they're not actually impure of heart!"
I made this post a while back on my House of Anubis Tumblr, theosirianischosen, and given with all the analytical posts on here (especially really nice ones by admin Corbierr), I'd cross post it here: Just thinking out loud here: How many of you fans believe that this statement of Patricia’s is actually correct? Now, I’m sure you’ll be more quick to agree that Mr. Sweet’s pure of heart than you are to say the same thing about Victor. But I’d argue that Victor is actually pure of heart! Warning: Long post ahead! Let’s take a look at his childhood. Victor was informed by his father at least of two things: the destructive powers of the Pyramid of Ra and the need to stop it from being built, and the importance of being the Great Enabler to reawaken Robert Frobisher-Smythe. However, only one thing strained Victor Sr.’s and Victor Jr.’s relationship: Victor’s Sr.’s unhealthy search for immortality. He had tried to use Victor’s friendship with Sarah for his own gain, and threatened him in the process. As he realized that it may no longer be as simple to get immortality, he realized his supply of Tears of Gold (which I assume was kept separate from the mask of Anubis by the Frobisher-Smythe’s) was low: Only 1 left. This is likely what drove him to find the mask of Anubis, to get tears of gold. As we all know, he plummeted to the secret compartment in the Senet game in the tunnels, and Victor, Jr. failed to find him. Victor Sr. died there. As Victor Jr. got older, he found out about Victor’s Sr.’s mission to get immortality, and he started following pursuit. This is how he got all of his disturbing behavior, such as his mean attitude to those who stood in the way of his obsession and his infamous “It’s ten o’clock!” catchphrase. His friendship with Sarah I think was on and off. On from their early childhood, off when Victor Jr. tried to get the information his father wanted, on (with Rufus Zeno) sometime later so that the boarding school was formed, and off again when Sarah was opposed to their “want for a secret”. Like I said above, if you recall all the way back to Season 1, Nina discovered the boarding school was founded by Victor Rodenmaar Jr. with his benefactors Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Rufus Zeno. Sarah hinted that when they wanted a secret (the secret society’s search for the cup) I think it was clear to her that she did not belong. Rufus Zeno helped Victor cut Sarah out of the society at this point (which was hinted when Victor and Rufus were fighting after Sarah’s funeral in Season 1). It was only then that Rufus discovered the true consequences of the cup of Ankh’s power, and then cut himself out of the society. Victor failed to grasp the concept early on: He thought it was symbolic. After all, he wouldn’t think his father would be willing to sacrifice someone for immortality if he wanted to stop a human sacrifice made to Ra through his pyramid, right? The school was created for one purpose: to change the world, in a sense. They wanted to re-awaken Robert as well as restore the cup. The only way to do this required getting the descended as well as the next generation of the Chosen One. Mr. Sweet probably figured “both” out as the Seeker. When setting up the Candy Foundation fund, it was later discovered that one of the descended, Joy, was born at 7:00 on July 7th, unaware of the time of day. Sweet told Victor and Rufus this info, which explains how Rufus was looking for Joy at the beginning of Season 1. Victor, however, shows his true colors in the season finales. Despite being drenched in the want for immortality at the end of Season 1, when Rufus drinks the fake elixir and Alfie pretends to die, Victor is shown to be caring towards Alfie. However, you can tell he’s still attached to the elixir when Fabian informs Sibuna that Victor’s last supply of elixir was thrown out. I think his true colors shine the most in Season 2. Keep in mind, Victor, although wanting the mask to make more elixir, was looking for an alternative solution for immortality. He never wanted to become immortal by the cup because someone had to die first. Also keep in mind that the true reason Nina’s enemy was Victor in Season 2 was because Senkhara wanted her to find the mask before ANYONE else, including Victor. Victor was never really against Sibuna finding the mask. Despite the tunnels being in the cellar (and his strict cellar out of bounds policy), he just saw them as a nuisance at times, especially when they criticized Vera whether it was true or not. Remember when they tried to convince Victor that Vera worked for Rufus Zeno when he thought he had died? In Season 2’s finale, his colors shine the brightest here. While continuing the research with the Mask, he discovers what Rufus wants and uses that to the advantage of the Sibunas. He also is avoiding Vera at all costs. After Eddie banishes Senkhara from Nina’s body, Rufus discovers the true mask. That’s when Victor comes in as the hero’s aid for the first time. He calls Nina “Nina” and not “Miss Martin” or “Nina Martin”, and he instructs her to let Rufus take the mask. After Senkhara and Rufus fall to their pit of fiery doom, Sibuna finds Joy unconscious with a faint pulse. When Nina finds what Victor thinks was the last tear of gold, he doesn’t use that to his advantage. In the end, he saves Joy’s life. You might say, “Oh, but Joy was one of the four descended, and that’s why he saved her”. Interesting theory, but not true. Mr. Sweet informs Denby and Victor that the Seeker is his responsibility, which means Victor only knew of her being a chosen one, which turned out not to be true. In season 3, he’s pitted against Sibuna again, not because of his will, but because he’s in league with who he thinks is Harriet Denby in an attempt to re-awaken Robert. As I said in my previous post (granted it was a dream), I think that if Eddie concentrated his energy in convincing Victor rather than his Father that Harriet Denby was really Caroline, he would have refused to do the ceremony with Caroline. My proof? Well, first off, it wasn’t pleasant at all for him to work with her. Secondly, when Caroline revealed her true identity to him (granted it was after the ceremony) he knew of it’s repercussions. He said so in House of Greed (I think, if that’s the one where he becomes a sinner) before he gets captured. Thirdly, he revealed his intentions of wanting to cut Denby out to Frobisher. Finally, his reasons for wanting to do the ceremony was not only his responsibility that his father gave him, but also what Robert could offer him and his society. Perhaps even that alternative solution that he yearned for in Season 2. As a side note, though, I honestly thought in the first half that things wouldn’t progress as quickly, and Sibuna would intervene in time to stop the ceremony in Episode #40. But, as things progressed, I realized that it wouldn’t happen like that. In the second half, he became a sinner and was no longer useful to the Sibunas. If I was a writer, though, I would rather have one of the students at Anubis House who wasn’t involved in the mystery, like Mara, become the first sinner. Wouldn’t it be cool to have Victor help Sibuna fight the sinners? In Het Huis Anubis, Victor actually helped Sibuna out a lot more than what he did in this version after Season 1. Anyways, back to the point. In The Touchstone of Ra, due to my knowledge of Het Huis Anubis and my previous deductions, I wasn’t at all shocked when Victor was on the side of Sibuna. I figured it out from the very beginning. Victor again shows his true colors in this one. Victor wants to go to great lengths to stop the pyramid of Ra from being built by Sophia, but is misunderstood in this one. Mr. Sweet is shocked when he goes as far as to lie about the stone’s whereabouts over the phone to Mr. Cornellian. When he talks about the sacrifice being needed, it’s newbie Sophia who tells Sibuna that he would be willing to sacrifice someone for Ra’s gold. Eddie and KT seem to buy it, and what would you expect? KT just came to the school that year, and Eddie didn’t know about the secret society until recently. Yet, Alfie and Fabian buying it is a bit hard to believe. Alfie especially: When he pretended to die 2 years ago, he cared because he couldn’t stand the thought of taking a life to get what he wanted. Now why on earth would he do a complete 180 and sacrifice someone for gold? Patricia was right to be wary of Sophia. Victor wanted to get ahold of the touchstone to keep it away from the others. Didn’t you find it odd how calm his voice was when he realized the stone wasn’t in his safe? He was practically screaming when Nina stole the Ankh piece from his safe in Season 1, yet he seems to be strangely calm when the touchstone goes missing? Again, a sign as to how much he wants to stop the building of the pyramid of Ra. When he finds Eddie with the stone, he instructs Eddie to give it back to him. Yet, it isn’t revealed to Sibuna what his true intentions were until he saved Eddie’s life when the chandelier fell on him. Victor always cared about his students, and I knew that he knew that Eddie would survive the sacrifice to spare the world through the Pyramid of Ra. Had Eddie truly died as opposed to just loosing his Osirian powers, I don’t think he would be as willing to let him sacrifice himself for the world’s sake. And this is what makes him a “tragic villain”. As opposed to a villain like Rufus Zeno or Sophia Danae, Victor never sought power just for the sake of having power. He wanted immortality because he felt wronged by his father, and he had the same goal. He just wanted immortality because he wanted to prove to his father he wasn’t worthless. Victor also didn’t see power as something to be kept forever. He always knew that with great power comes great responsibility, and sometimes it is more moral to lose great powers for the better than to keep powers for the worse. Victor was just, as a whole, misunderstood by the students. And it just goes to show, don’t ever judge a book by its cover! Thank you for those who read this all the way though! Glad you could make it!!! So, I hope you liked this post! Feel free to comment on your thoughts down below!! Category:Blog posts